My Last Gift
by Juliet's Shadow
Summary: Magic is tough, even harder when your upset. Her last gift to him was the most treasured thing she could give him. Her happiness, after all that is what a patronus is.


"Look at me! Look at me! I'm doing it, I'm doing it!" a silver blue jack rabbit ran around the room. The girl's eyes were so big and she was so happy. She was my friend, Luna, and we were in the room of requirement being taught the patronus charm. By now everyone had done it; everyone but me and Neville Longbottom that is. Everyone expected him to take awhile but not me.

"That's great, Luna." We always talk, she has such a way to view the world and my way of viewing the world is what keeps people from calling her crazy. She is the moon and I am the sun. I'm not easy to become friends with; not at all. I am proud and stubborn. I'm friends with Luna because she supports me and shows me kindness when no one else does.

"Have you not got the hang of it yet, Sunny?" She asked. I shook my head. "It's ok. You're a fantastic witch and there must be a reason, and it's probably because the magic of your patronus is out of the skill level of a third year. You'll get it." I nodded and looked at her rabbit which was bouncing around the room.

"I'll have it soon." I looked at my wand; rosewood with a hippogriff feather in the core. "Expecto Patronum!" A burst of light came from my wand but nothing else came. "I hope." Luna gave me a hug then went to go help Neville. I sighed and went back to the corner muttering the charm under my breath but I knew it wouldn't come.

I remember the day so clearly. It was partly cloudy, a light fog and a crescent moon. The boats were bringing us this year and I had just made friends with two girls named Luna and Ginny. We sat on the train together with Ginny's two brothers; Fred and George. Ginny said she had another two brothers attending Hogwarts named Percy and Ron but Percy was sitting with the snobs and Ron –and his best friend, Harry- were nowhere to be seen. We all stood by each other on the boats and clutched our new robes tightly with our fists. I looked at all the boats, there were nine of us that would be first years this year, me, Ginny, Luna, a pair of boys that called themselves Will and Liam that looked like they could be twins but swore they weren't related, a shy girl named Leanne, and the triplets, Karson, Keeting and Kyle. Karson and Kyle looked exactly alike and were both proud of their skills, I knew so because the boys bragged about it the whole trip, while Keeting looked more like a deadly song, something that could kill you if you watched for too long.

We stood on the boats refusing to look at each other; afraid we would make friends and be put in different houses, afraid to become heartbroken and distraught. As we entered the dining hall we saw floating candles and silvery bodies of ghosts flying around. "What kind of place is this?" I asked the person closest to me, Ginny.

"This is Hogwarts. I had heard about how brilliant it was but I didn't imagine it would be this fantastic!" Her whisper was a bit of a scream that was hushed so only the people close to us would hear. The headmaster made his speech and a hat sang like a song bird. Like the tiny tawny owl I had in my cage which I clutched tightly in my hand. I held my wand in the other. When it finished its song it called us up one by one up to the stool that stood on the stsge.

"Leanne Barkowski… you are kind, never dream of hurting a fly, a quiet and patient girl, there is only one place for you; Hufflepuff!" Leanne looked very proud and the Hufflepuff members cheered for their new classmate but from the nervous glances exchanged by the other first years I knew Hufflepuff wasn't where you wanted to be.

"Will Harron… you are mischievous but have good intentions. You're willing to do anything for the ones you love so there is one house for you; Gryffindor!" The dining hall exploded into cheers. This went on, Liam and Ginny were also placed in Gryffindor and the triplets were placed in Slytherin. Luna got placed in Ravenclaw because I could tell, and the hat could too, that she was so bloody brilliant. I was the only one left.

"Sunny Marfeild… you speak with your heart and not your mind but your heart is logical and tends to think before it acts. The house for you is… Ravenclaw!" The place burst into applause and I felt accepted, for once. Now, years later, I feel like a loner once again.

"Expect Patronum." The light flared up but came out in a fainted whoosh. Like a candle being blown out. "Why can't I get this spell right?" I looked at my wand once more and though of happiness. The picture of Rowena Ravenclaw in the common room and how the seventh years told me I looked just like her and the initiation they do on the first years every year. How we all compared wands and sent secrete messages across the room via owl. I smiled and came out of the memories.

"So what if I can't get this spell right. I am still a witch in training at Hogwarts and I know many wizards have never successfully conjured up one. Maybe I can in a few years…"

"Fred? Fred!" I ran over to him and caressed is still cheek in my hand. Hot tears ran down my face. I was in my sixth year at Hogwarts and I had made plans to marry him after my seventh. On my hand was a diamond ring with the inscription I love written on the inside of the band and inside my womb was the child of his that he would never meet.

He died when the killing curse –I shall never say its name- hit him instead of me when the death eater pointed his black wand at me. He jumped in front to save me, and his unborn child. I had told him right before the battle I was pregnant and I knew he would be mine forever and always after that. The death eater had lost his footing and fell out the window. I looked at George while we sat there in the hallway of rubble over Fred's dead body. "Expecto Patronum." George said and a silvery blue penguin appeared, looking for its partner.

Fred would want to see the patronus before he died but over his still warm dead body would have to do. "Expect Patronum." Silver light came out of the wand and before me and George stood a massive silver hippogriff. George came over to me and took my hand and placed it over his.

"Freddy wouldn't want you to be alone for your life. Sunny, stay with me and Fed will be with us." I nodded and we picked up Fred's still body.

**This is my first completed Harry Potter fanfic. If you would like to hear more about Sunny and her life at Hogwarts or her relationship with the Weasly's (espically the twins) or Sunny's child then please comment or pm. I might write a whole story about her.**


End file.
